A Wish Unspoken
by bell7
Summary: It's kinda long but just hang with it. It's about after Wendy, Micheal, John and the lost boys have left Neverland and Peter Pan forever. Or is it forever? Is Peter having second thoughts? I'm not that far in the story and I wouldn't mind any reviews


A Wish Unspoken  
Sleep never would come to her. She lay in bed beneath a downy of warm covers waiting for it to overpower her senses. But it never would, it never had since she left him. Quietly she dropped to the floor and tip- toed to her window balcony. Tilting her head she stared off into the stars, watching some slowly move in the pitiless sky. They blinked in-out- in-out, and she wondered what it was like to fly in a machine like that. To fly without feeling the wind swirl around you or the butterflies in your stomach. Where were those people going to, leaving London, away from the cities and crowds. A sighed slipped her lips as she turned back to look into her room. So empty without Michael and John. Dresses sat in the closet, other cloths in her dresser, and all her belongings stacked neatly here or there. There wasn't a wooden sword carelessly thrown on the floor, or any toys filling a box. She was alone now, away from the nursery and the noise. Away from her brothers, and all alone, just thoughts to comfort her. But she must be a women now, she had turned fourteen not to long ago, and her hidden kiss already given away. Her aunt had made it quite clear that it was improper for her to be staying in the nursery anymore, her 'proper' aunt who ruled this house more than her father. There wasn't any ill will toward her aunt just wonder at how a 'women' could live a life like she did, at least she had considerably loosened up when Slightly was adopted.  
Turning back to the window she lifted her hand and unlocked the latch. Opening wide the widow she let the cool breeze drift into her room. I know your out there Peter, come home where you belong. Delicately she rose onto the banister and lifted up her arms. It would be fatal if she fell from such a height, but she was careful. The breeze tugged at her night gown and pulled the curls in her hair. Toes found the edge of the sill and slowly began to pull her into the night. Oh, to fly again, she thought. Suddenly a crash sounded through out the house as a soft rumble, that shook the walls, followed not but a few seconds after. Reality stuck her and she tumbled to the floor of her room. Quickly she jumped to her feet and raced to the door. The hall was already packed with boys of all ages, wiping sleepy eyes and yawns that could have covered their whole face. Everyone was staring at the nursery door, waiting for someone or something. With a creak the door swung open to reveal a red Michael and a disheveled John trailing at his heels. Footsteps above hurried down the stars. Mum and father grabbed the two boys and hugged them close, spitting out questions left and right. The others waited impatiently to know what happened, some already starting up their own questions. "Where all right mum, I swear" Michael finally go in as John nodded his head in agreement. "We were just pretending we were in Neverland again and I accidentally fell off the bed." squeaked little John as he rubbed his little head.  
There mother smiled and kissed each boy on the cheek, adding an extra to John's poor noggin. "If that is all then off the bed with each of you, and sleep soundly" With that she turned and tugging at her husband's arm, leading him back up the stairs and into their own bed.  
Wendy turned and stalked into her room, a little mad at being interrupted. She walked to her window to latch it shut when a small voice behind her tugged at her gown. "Wendy, Wendy can you tell us a story?" "Well what is it you want to hear John?" "One about Peter Pan!" He exclaimed as a smile spread across his lips. "And the lost boys" the other boys yelled, startling Wendy into noticing them for the first time, "in Neverland." "All right, all right you win," she laughed as they cheered her on.  
Settling onto her bed she began to spin a story, unseen words weaving about the room, sliding in and out of little boys ears. Stories of pirates, and mermaids. Of boys who never wanted to grow up and lived among fairies. Each one holding the main character Peter Pan, and his swash- buckling fights always laughing and thinking of everything as a game. She noticed a coolness in the air and stopped her story telling. Glancing around the room boys lay strewn across chairs and stretched out on the floor. Two, John and Little Skunk, as she liked to call him, were folded up neatly at the end of her bed. Smiling she stoked their hair, eyes wondering to the open window. One of the boys must have opened it when she was talking. A shadow flickered through the room, darkening the walls for less then a mini-second. Jumping to her feet and trying not to wake any of the boys, she bounded over to the window and stuck her head out. There was no one there, just empty space. But she new, he was there somewhere. "Peter," she whispered. "Peter where are you?" But there was no reply, there was never a reply.  
She stood there a bit longer, head hanging, but ears listening. There was a soft scratching at her door, and she went over to let in Nanny. The huge dog looked around the room and then left, but before Wendy could close the door again Nanny was back trailing blankets behind her. Giving up, Wendy went back to her bed and by pushing John over, she curled up and tried once again for sleep to overtake her. Nanny moved about the room, pushing boys together and covering them with blankets. Suddenly a scent of another boy, who smelled of happiness and woods filled the room. She snorted and turned her brown eyes towards Peter then went back to her work, covering up all the boys so they wouldn't be cold at least. She never had to worry much about the kid who came into Wendy's room almost every night, he always gave her a good scratch in her favorite spot, right behind the left ear. He moved towards the bed that sat on the other side of the room. Finishing her blanket round she padded over to him and laid her head on the top of the bed. Peter unconsciously started to scratch her head and they both stood there staring at a sleeping Wendy. "Why do I always come here, what is it about this place and Wendy?" Nanny only licked his hand the went to go lay besides Fox. Peter rose into the air and slipped out the window quickly fading into the night... 


End file.
